Our Chrome Dokuro
by Chicorin
Summary: Being the only female guardian, she was expecting herself to be of little importance to her bossu and the guardians. A one shot that features what each of the guardians think about her. Now, with Tsunayoshi's chapter up :)
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : This story was written out of boredom, out of all the KHR characters, my favourite was still Chrome Dokuro. That poor girl had suffered too much throughout the whole series and I believe that she deserves some affections and love. And who else to give her the love she yearned than the Vongola Guardians. **

**Currently as a one shot, but I was wondering if I should make this into a series of one shots that shows just how each guardian shower our favourite female mist guardian with love. **

**Please REVIEW.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own the Katekyo Hitman Reborn characters.**

* * *

Our Chrome Dokuro 

After three years of inheriting the Vongola from Nono, Sawada Tsunayoshi would rather die to admit to the fact that he had grown to be attached to his _Famiglia_. He was known for being over protective over each and every Famiglia member, especially his guardians, who had went through hell with him just to gain their status in present time. It was a miracle, he always thought, if it was the him from the past, he was sure he would had screamed and fainted in just the sight of a dynamite, but the him in the present, well, he was fearless, he could work through being in the same room as his hot-tempered storm guardian, his over cheerful rain guardian, his Extreme sun guardian, his slightly annoying lightning guardian, his creepy male mist guardian, his carnivorous cloud guardian, and even his tutor, the Sun arcobaleno. As much as he would like to make them to stop fighting in his compound, he had grown accustomed to their fighting, he would feel weird if one day they decided to stop fighting. Despite all this whole mess, there was just a single sane person between them that he had most definitely enjoyed being with, his timid and shy female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. Chrome was well, just plain amazing, according to him, she would be able to sit and enjoy her sweet while Hayato was throwing his dynamite around like toys, she would be able to counter attack both Hibari Kyouya and Mukuro Rokudo when they started to attack each other and incidentally knock over her cup of sweets, she would be able to make the Extreme sun guardian, Ryohei Sasagawa and the over cheerful rain guardian, Takeshi Yamamoto to stop making the whole situation worse by just simply smiling too sweetly at them, she could stop Lambo from being annoying just by offering him his favourite grape candy, and most of all, she could help calm his nerves whenever he felt that he was at the verge of breaking down by just standing next to him and holding his hand gently, distracting him from the whole mess occurring. And yes, Sawada Tsunayoshi was just glad that Chrome Dokuro was his female mist guardian.

Hayato Gokudera was the famous, hot-tempered storm guardian, as well as the right hand man of the one and only Vongola Decimo. Despite him trying his best to control his temper, he always found himself failing and throwing dynamites as well as cursing at each and every one of the guardians. Well, with the exception of his beloved Juudaime as well as one single person, the female mist guardian. Hayato had always found himself pondering over her presence in the Vongola Famiglia. She was timid and shy. She was not as strong as them or carnivorous according to Hibari, and her illusion skills were definitely not as good as Mukuro, the male mist guardian. But instead, she had managed to survive living in the Vongola. Vongola was known to be the strongest mafia family ever existed in the history. They had been existing for more than 400 years, and for each generation, each of the guardians were just the strongest any people of that generation could remember. And hence, he did wondered, why was Chrome able to survive being the only female guardian in the whole Famiglia. Chrome was not a strong fighter, he knew, but yet she would be able to counter attack Hibari's and Mukuro's attack. She was always concern about her environment, seeing that she is able to avoid all of his incoming dynamites by just simply walking away from it while still eating her sweets. She was able to read the mood going on in the Famiglia, and that was one important skill, seeing that he would have blasted the baseball idiot and boxing idiot into the space if not for her stepping in and changing the atmosphere. She was good with children, especially the cow brat that annoys the hell out of him. And one last point, Juudaime enjoys her presence, it was obvious, whenever Juudaime felt like breaking down one small smile from that woman would be able to calm him down. But still, this does not explain how she managed to survive within this Famiglia. Perhaps, she is an UMA?!

Takeshi Yamamoto was a carefree person. He was slightly oblivious and a bit too dense too sometimes. Although he used to think of the whole mafia story a game that he was invited to play and join, he had never once regretted joining the Famiglia with Tsuna and the others. He was as usual, always smiling and cheering up people although sometimes he would make the situation worse. It was just his third year in the whole mafia business and sometime he would feel as though he wanted to break down. He did not regret his choice of course, but he just had those times when he felt as though no one understands him. But then, she stepped in, she showed him love and care, and she was the shining light in the whole mafia business. Chrome Dokuro was a timid and shy girl, she was the female mist guardian and she was like the others, just a sweet little girl who cared for others. Takeshi had first noticed her in the Varia fight, she was slightly thinner than those girls he knew, she was quiet, she was shy, but she was a great fighter. She was not as carnivorous as Hibari is, of course, she was a completely different kind of fighter, she fought with her own skills and that made him interested in her slightly. And the way she cared for others just made him unconsciously open up his heart to her. She was a good companion, always listening to each and every word he said, she was great at calming people and she was great at baseball too. Well, not as great but it was fun playing with her. He always found that time passed quicker when he was with her, and he was just glad that she was present in his and their life too. He had often wondered, if not for her presence in their life, they would probably be just living the mafia life as people had expected them to, they would just be killing and murdering people without even feeling slightly sorry for them. Chrome was an amazing woman, she was like a beautiful rose growing in the field of weed, bringing out the colour in their life. That was a fact that was undeniable.

Crisp black suit, orange dress shirt, black tie, that was his usual uniform every day. At the age of 23, Ryohei Sasagawa was more mature and definitely more EXTREME. His passion for boxing had never died, but between boxing and his Famiglia, Ryohei had chosen his EXTREME Famiglia. He did wonder though, if he had chosen boxing instead, would he be standing in the ring now, fighting each and every one of his enemies to the EXTREME. Would he be receiving as much pride and glory as he is now or would he be just a mere boxer who could be cast out any day. Ryohei did not know the answer, but he was somehow contented with his life now, he enjoyed shouting and encouraging each of the guardians to the EXTREME, he enjoyed annoying the storm and cloud guardian to the EXTREME, he just enjoyed each and every moment that he had with the guardians. And to spice up his life more, there was the shy and timid female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. She was just like a plate of sweet strawberries, sweetening up their life, she would just be sitting there, eating her sweets, but the shy smiles that she threw at him each time he turned back just made Ryohei realised that he should work more to the EXTREME. Not just for the fame of the Famiglia, but to protect the single flower, as described by Sawada during the inheritance ceremony, of the Famiglia. Chrome Dokuro was just like his sister, she was pure and cute to the EXTREME, the love for cakes and sweets just made her seem more like his sister. However, her will of being stronger and more useful to the Famiglia made him respect her to the EXTREME. She was strong and weak at the same time, she was open and shy at the same time, she was just different, different from his sister and any other girl he had met in his whole 23 years life. Chrome Dokuro is just an EXTREME female mist guardian that the Famiglia was lucky to have.

After spending almost five years with the guardians, Hibari Kyouya was still categorising the guardians as herbivores. Sawada Tsunayoshi would occasionally be categorised as an omnivore, but otherwise, he was still a herbivore. As the aloof cloud guardian, Kyouya refused to stay that close to the other guardians, with the reason of not wanting to be transformed into a herbivore, however, he was just close enough to know about every single thing happening within the Famiglia. He was well, slightly concern about their wellbeing, just slightly. He would had denied that fact, however, he had to admit that these herbivores, including Rokudo Mukuro, were now considered as part of his pack, like it or not, he would not hesitate to bite anybody who would dare to harm any member of his pack. His liking for cute and small herbivores was a well known secret among the guardians, and recently, he had noticed himself paying slightly more attention to the female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. She was small, shorter than he was and most importantly, she had such big eyes that would just shine under the light. She would pout slightly when things were not going her way and she was very dense too. She was cute in her own ways, smiling softly and playing with the hem of her skirt out of habit when she was embarrassed. Those slight attention that he had given to her had made him noticed that she was a great fighter who uses illusions, she was a carnivore at some time (WAO!), and her mere presence was enjoyed by every one of them, including him. She was not as loud as the other girl, Haru Miura is, she is not as weak as Kyoko Sasagawa, she was just the perfect flower to be placed between them. She was a beautiful rose, yet she was able to protect herself with all the thorns growing along side to her.

As the master of illusionist, Mukuro Rokudo was able to create something from nothing and nothing from something, he was proud of his skills, but, it was through his skills that he had seen past all the illusions happening around him. He had destroyed a mafia Famiglia when he was young, he was captured by the Vendicare, he had saved a girl from dying, he was trapped in prison for about 5 years, it was all just happening too fast. Mukuro Rokudo could never understand the meaning of his life, he was just playing around using illusions, hurting people whom cared for him and killing the innocent, the whole purpose of his life was undefined, until he had saved her, Chrome Dokuro, she was his vessel, he was her master. Their relationship was so simple yet so complicated. Before he was released from the Vendicare, he and she shared a body, she was fighting in place of him while he was living in place of her. They were inseparable, that Vongola brat had once said, and yet even after abandoning her and picking her up again, he realised that life may somehow has some meaning when his life involved her. She was timid and shy, he was arrogant and cruel, she would never kill without reason, he would kill for fun, they were so different, yet they were together, sharing the same post, as the Vongola Mist Guardian.

For every normal person, Lambo would just be an annoying teenager that should be sent to the famous boarding school to be taught some discipline, he was an arrogant brat sometimes, but annoying at the most. However, the Vongola Decimo had seen him as a normal child that needed all the love and care he could ever obtain. While Lambo would not admit it, he was actually happy to have each and every guardians in his life, they were just like his big brothers and sister that he had never ever thought that he would have. They were his mentor, his Famiglia, and Lambo would never, never allow anyone harming his big brothers and sister. Lambo was known to be over possessive, and this point was proven when Lambo would never leave Chrome's side whenever she was alone in the mansion. _Chrome-nee_, as he would call her, _is like a fragile glass doll that would crack soon enough if there were no one who paid attention to her._ _Although she did not show it, just like Lambo, she would sometimes demand for attention. She was constantly haunted by her past, and although she hated to admit it, she really needed someone who could stay with her, who would not abandon her or hate her for whatsoever reasons. _Lambo was the same, he was abandoned at a young age and he was just lucky to be allowed into the Sawada family. He could understand all the pain that Chrome was undergoing and he swore to God that if there was even one person who dared to come in and harm Chrome-nee, he would burn that person to crisp with his lighting.


	2. Bright Monday

_**A/N: The official starting of the fanfiction, "Our Chrome Dokuro". Readers, please prepare to be exposed to lots of sweetness, fluffiness and love. This chapter was quite easy to write as my minds had always been filled with all sorts of idea for the guardians to pamper Chrome. **_

_**Have you ever find the idea of eating vegetable scary? Because in all my life, I had always hated eating vegetables of any sorts. I would hide my plate away, walk away from it and even make a run for it.**_

_**I hope that you find this chapter and adorable and easy to read. And I hope is fluffy enough for all readers too. **_____

_**Yorutsuki-Lunia : Thank you so much for being the first one to favourite my new story. I hope you enjoy this chapter too. **_

_**Chrystal1324: Thank you for being the first to review the precious chapter. I hope you will continue to review this chapter too. **_

_**Yuuki12397, familymatters, 96bittersweetblackcat, nhiismoney, SeoulXTusta, Minekoanime, KHR fan: Thank you sooo muchie for reviewing and favouriting/following this fanfiction. **_

_**And, please please please review me with some ideas on how I can make Hayato, our favourite hot-tempered guardian pamper our CHROME. **_

_**Love you all lots.**_

_**And, enjoy this chapter **___

Bright Monday

It was the start of a new week and as the Vongola Decimo, Tsunayoshi Sawada had woke up extremely early to prepare himself for the harsh week ahead of him. Those missions that required to be assigned to his guardians, those huge pile of paperwork that would probably take forever for him to complete and those endless meetings with those so called Vongola Alliance Famiglia had taken up all of his time ever since he had inherited the Vongola from Nono three years ago. Tsunayoshi Sawada was no longer that no-good brat that everyone had known from middle school. During his high school, he was transferred to Italy along with his guardians to study high school at Italy, they would constantly be making trips back and forth to Japan as they (especially Kyouya Hibari) were often home sick. Those few years that Tsunayoshi had spent in Italy without his mother was hard for him, as he was used to seeing his mother every day after school and eating dinner with his maman. Each and every one of his guardians was met with similar problems, however, Chrome, his female mist guardian was the only one having the most problem in coping. It was just that first week that they had arrived and his other male guardians were trying their best to cope with the new environment, Chrome had seemed much calmer than the others and Tsunayoshi had thought that Chrome would be alright in the new environment. However, one night when he arrived back to the Vongola mansion, he was shocked to find his female mist guardian whimpering in one corner of her room, her hand holding onto the Mukurowl doll given to her on her birthday by Kyoyo and Haru. The mansion was deserted as he had sent the other male guardians out on different missions, while the maids and butler had retired for the night. Tsunayoshi Sawada kneeled down before his female mist guardian and gathered her into an embrace, murmuring words of comfort while patting her back softly. Chrome had calmed down under his care and was able to regain her calm posture once more. She had went down to the kitchen with her bossu to drink some milk as he claimed that drinking warm milk before she sleep could calm her down. However, when she requested to be allowed to retire back to her bedroom to sleep, Tsunayoshi had not allowed her to. Instead, he went to her room and collected her pillows and blankets before gentling leading her back to his bedroom at the other side of the mansion. Chrome was shocked obviously, as she could only stare at her bossu as he placed her pillows and blanket on his king sized bed. Tsunayoshi had to laugh at her dumbfounded expression, he motioned for her to come forward and come forward Chrome did. Tsunayoshi pushed her down onto his bed and placed her precious doll next to her while tugging her to bed.

"Bossu…"

"Hush, Chrome, sleep, talk tomorrow," Tsunayoshi gave her a soft smile as he started humming under his breath, lulling the girl to sleep. Usually, Tsunayoshi would not be taking such irrational actions, however, looking at his female mist guardian crying helplessly a while ago, he felt like an idiot for not noticing her weird antics those few days.

Chrome had since then claimed a place in Tsunayoshi's bed and as soon as the others realized what was happening around, they too (including Kyouya!) had volunteered to accompany the girl to sleep. Tsunayoshi was glad to see his guardians volunteering to help when Chrome was in trouble and he was more than willing to allow them to help. Hence, Chrome would be seen sleeping in various rooms of the mansion and her chances of having nightmare had dropped drastically due to the fact that she was sleeping with someone she trusted.

Tsunayoshi walked out of the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror while straightening his tie. A soft whimper came from the bed and Tsunayoshi smiled at the appearance of purple in his sight. Chrome was on the bed, hugging onto a pillow and was rubbing her eyes with her fist.

"Good morning, sleepy head…"

"Uhnn… Morning Bossu…" Chrome replied sleepily as she stepped down from the bed, shoving her feet into her bunny slippers and started to walk towards the bathroom to freshen up, Tsunayoshi could only chuckle at his female mist guardian's antic. A few minutes later, Tsunayoshi entered the dining room, accompanied by Chrome Dokuro. He sat at the end of the table, with Chrome sitting at the second seat from his right. The maids were walking in and out of the dining room, bringing the food and drinks. Gokudera Hayato entered the dining room, with Yamamoto Takeshi hot on his heels. Hayato marched in straight to the dining room, greeting his Juudaime enthusiastically.

"A very good morning to you Juudaime!" Hayato greeted his Juuudaime before claiming his seat at the right of Tsuna. Takeshi marched straight up grinning all the while and claimed the seat to Tsuna's left. Ryohei ran in after that, all the while shouting "Extreme!". He sat down next to Takeshi and was telling the group about the Extreme Workout he did in the morning. A maid came by and passed a towel to Ryohei as he received it immediately and wiped his sweat away. Hayato complained about Ryohei's loud booming voice and before long, they were engaged in another argument. Tsunayoshi and Takeshi could only sit between them and laughed nervously. Chrome Dokuro, the female mist guardian, was totally oblivious to her surrounding as she started to doze off. She can't help to feel slightly tired as she had spent the previous day playing with Lambo and I-pin right after she came back from a tiring mission. Her rest was disturbed however as Mukuro walked into the dining room all the while swinging his trident as he dodged another attack from the famous skylark, Kyouya Hibari. Tsunayoshi Sawada stared at the scene before him in horror as he could just imagine the amount of paperwork he would need to do if his two guardians were to damage any properties in the mansion. He was just glad when their butler, Deviano started to serve them their breakfast, successfully luring the skylark away from the illusionist. Lambo and Reborn were nowhere to be seen as Lambo had to attend school while Reborn was away on another of those Arcobaleno meeting. Tsunayoshi sighed in relief as he would not be seeing his Spartan tutor for the rest of the day.

Breakfast was eaten in peace, with a few shouts here and there from the guardians. Tsunayoshi was just glad that his guardians were finally learning to eat in peace, however, he was just so wrong. Ryohei had somehow managed to anger the hot tempered storm guardian, and Hayato being Hayato did not even hesitate to activate his C.I.A system and started throwing dynamites around the room. That act of his was like a signal to all of the other guardians as everyone started to fight in the dining room. Tsunayoshi stared in horror as Hayato threw a dynamite towards Ryohei, only to miss, and the dynamite was thrown towards Mukuro and Kyouya instead. The both of them were engaged in a fighting and were just too oblivious to their surroundings, they did not realize that the dynamite were coming to them and was just unable to react immediately.

"Boom!" The dynamite exploded, causing a loud boom to echo throughout the whole mansion. The butler and maids at the farthest wing away from the dining room all shook their heads in unison as they could just imagine the amount of damages the guardians had caused. Tsunayoshi, who had ducked under the table along with the dozing off Chrome, could only stare in horror as the dining room's wall start to crack and crumble, the furniture in the dining room were boomed into pieces and the whole dining room was a mess. Chrome who was hiding in her bossu's cloak could only stare at the scene in front of her and sigh, she placed an arm on her bossu's face and patted his face to calm him down. The other male guardians were all looking at the state of the dining room and were horrified. They gulped when Tsunayoshi stood up from under the table, helping Chrome up as well and stared at them. His eyes were flickering between brown and orange and his sky flames were visible. Kyouya Hibari was the first to move, he was halfway through the dining room and reaching the open window when Tsunayoshi caught him, catching him and gathered all his male guardians into a pile. The rest was history as Tsunayoshi punished his guardian while Chrome just sat there, staring at her fellow guardians being punished by her bossu while eating her chocolate cake.

Chrome Dokuro stared at the pile of paperwork stacked up on her desk before sighing. As the head of the mist department, Mukuro and she had tons of paperwork to complete. These paperwork were always deemed as important and urgent, meaning that they needed to be completed on that day itself. Usually, Chrome would not mind doing them as Mukuro, her master, would be willingly helping her by finishing his own stack of paperwork , however, he was sent on a mission this morning by bossu after breakfast and would not be back by evening. Mukuro was reluctant to leave as Monday was the day when paperwork would be stacked up tall in their department and it would probably take them all day to just finish those paperwork off, and hence, with Chrome all alone to do the paperwork, Mukuro was afraid that she would strain herself to the point that she would be overstressed. However, with Chrome reassuring her master several times that she would be able to complete those paperwork by herself and with Tsunayoshi promising on checking on Chrome time from time, he decided that he would just go for the mission and be back as soon as possible. Chrome gave a last sigh before reaching her hand out and grabbed a pile of paperwork, she scanned through the paper, highlighting the main point and signed her name at the end of the paper. The process continued on for several hours, the clock ticking away as Chrome was being completely oblivious with her surroundings.

Tsunayoshi Sawada stretched his arms as he relaxed his body. He had been doing tons of paperwork ever since the morning and with all the hard work that he had put in, his pile of paperwork had reduced greatly by three quarters. Tsunayoshi yawned slightly as he rubbed his eyes, blinking back the tears forming and felt his stomach growled. He checked on the clock and was shocked to see the clock pointing at 3 o'clock. Picking up his cloak, he walked out of his office, closing his door behind and strolled off to the other side of the mansion to find his female mist guardian, who would probably be still indulged in the pleasure of completing paperwork. Chrome Dokuro was reading through a contract between the Giani Famiglia and the Vongola when someone knocked on her door. The knock on the door had distracted her from her work as she stared at the door, wondering who would be knocking on her door when they knew that she was busy completing her pile of paperwork. Chrome gave a soft response and the door was swung open, revealing her bossu, who was leaning by the door. He gave her a smile and motioned her to look at the clock. Chrome looked at the clock and was shocked to see the clock hands pointing at 3. Chrome's stomach growled just in time and Chrome's face was dyed a deep red colour as she tried to hide her face by looking down on the floor and playing with the hem of her skirt. Tsunayoshi Sawada could only find the scene before him as funny and was chuckling softly. He walked into Chrome's office and grab the girl gently by the wrist, before leading her to the dining room.

As the head butler working in the Vongola mansion, Deviano Ronerdo was prepared for all sorts of situation happening around the mansion. Although he did not have any hyper intuition passed on by his ancestor, however, having grown up in a house filled with dynamites and guns, he was a sharp person. He had been raised into a butler ever since he was young and had since followed his father around the mansion, helping him to serve Timeteo and his guardians. And now, with Timeteo and his dad retiring, he was officially the head butler of the tenth generation of the Vongola Famiglia. Along with his best team of maids, chefs and helpers, he was given the responsibility to ensure that the mansion was constantly in tip top shape. He was also to make sure that for all the times, the requirements of the Vongola Decimo and his guardians were fulfilled. With years long of training, Deviano was already used to the guardians' antic and was fully prepared for all sort of situation that the guardians might cause. He was on the phone ordering for the groceries needed for cooking dinner when Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian had decided that today was the day for his dynamites to turn the dining room into ashes again. With the Vongola Decimo busy punishing his guardians, Deviano had once again contacted the renovation company and given the orders for them to send their best man over and fix the dining room by today. With that done, Deviano had carried on with his duty again, and was just glad that the mansion could spend a peaceful afternoon without any damage as the Decimo had sent all of his male guardians out on a mission, leaving behind only himself and the female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro, busy doing their respective paperwork. When the clock struck three, Deviano arched an eyebrow at the clock, wondering how in the world that the time could pass on by so quickly, with a clap of his hands, he sent the chefs running around frantically, preparing lunch for the Vongola Decimo and his female mist guardian. He sent a few maids out to keep an eye out for the duo. By 3.30, he had received two reports from the maids, stating that the Vongola Decimo had picked up his female mist guardian and was now heading towards the dining room. Deviano raced into the kitchen, checking on the chefs' progress and was glad to know that they were on schedule.

Tsunayoshi Sawada and Chrome Dokuro both stroll along the corridor, walking down towards the dining room located at the east side of the mansion. The dining room located at the east side was normally used when there were guests in the mansion and they would have lunch over at that dining room. However, with Hayato booming their exclusive dining room, Tsunayoshi and Chrome could only go to the other dining room to have lunch as their exclusive dining room would only be fixed up by tomorrow. As soon as they were coming near the dining room, Tsunayoshi could see lots of maids lingering along the corridor. Being the polite man and woman they are, Tsunayoshi and Chrome both greeted the maids, only to be shocked when those maids stared at them in shock for a second before running away from them. Tsunayoshi could only stare in shock and made a note in his mind to ask Deviano, the head butler about the maids' behavior. His thoughts were broken when he heard Chrome giggling next to him, obviously finding the scene before her funny. Tsunayoshi could only let her laugh and brought her to the dining room. Being the gentleman he is, he pulled the chair out for Chrome and motioned for her to seat. He took the seat next to Chrome and as soon as they were seated, Deviano clapped his hands and sent the maids in, carrying dishes of food for the both of them. Lunch was served immediately and Deviano had ensured that the Decimo and his female guardian are comfortable with the food being served to them before leaving the dining room.

"Wow, it looks good, don't you think Chrome?" Chrome could only nod as she stared at the big pile of chocolate cake placed in front of them, her hand immediately reaching out for the chocolate when Tsunayoshi had slapped her hand lightly, obviously not willing to let her eat the chocolate before she got to her main course yet. Chrome could only pout, really, they just had to stop her from having her precious chocolate every time.

"Not chocolate, Chrome…Chocolate is never going to be listed as a main course, you know." Tsunayoshi could only sigh as he picked a few of the main course and place them on Chrome's plate. He was careful when picking up the fish and had purposely picked out the bones for Chrome. Then he went on to vegetables and picked a few variety of vegetable and putting them on Chrome's plate again. Chrome narrowed her eye at the sight of vegetable, picking up her fork and spoon, she quickly scooped the vegetable up and placed them on her bossu's plate instead. Then, she smiled contently at the sight of her plate, glad to see no green on them. Now, it was Tsunayoshi's turn to narrow his eyes. He picked those vegetable up and was about to place them back on Chrome's plate when Chrome took her plate up and placed it in front of her chest, away from Tsunayoshi.

"Chrome…."

"No, bossu." Chrome moved further away from the vegetable and hid her plate behind her. Tsunayoshi gave her a firm stare, motioning for her to come forward with the plate, but, Chrome being Chrome, moved further away instead.

Illusionists are known to be stubborn, and with two illusionists leaving in his mansion every day, Tsunayoshi could just explain to any one just how stubborn his two illusionists are, especially his female mist guardian, Chrome Dokuro. Chrome was abandoned by her parents since a young age and was constantly living alone in a big house until Mukuro, his male mist guardian had found her and taken her into the Kokuyo Gang. And through Mukuro, Tsunayoshi had met Chrome during the Varia battle as she fought in place of Mukuro for the mist guardian post. After knowing about her past and shoving her into his Famiglia, Tsunayoshi Sawada and the other guardians had practically pampered Chrome to no end, causing her to grow out of her shell and becoming more open towards Famiglia members after the years. One of the side effect however of pampering Chrome too much was for her to learn to be slightly stubborn. Chrome hated vegetables and the guardians would always rather die than to take up the chance to force Chrome to eat her vegetables, however, as Shamal had told them about how important vegetables are, especially for the Chrome that had never really ate any piece of vegetable in 14 years, they were given the impossible task of getting Chrome to eat and learn the importance of vegetables.

"Now, Chrome, you know what Shamal said…"

"Vegetables are rich in vitamins and minerals that are important for good health…" Chrome repeated the sentence that was told to her by each and every guardians and pouted, hating Shamal and vowed to put an illusion on him the next time to make him stop nagging the guardians about the importance of vegetable. She hated the color green and vegetables are green in color, on top of that, vegetables taste bitter too.

"Chrome… That's right, so now please…" Tsunayoshi Sawada could only sigh at his female mist guardian's antic, reaching out and placing the spoonful of vegetable in front of her. He knew that as the situation worsen, he would have to resort to the final choice. Gripping Chrome's chin gently but tight enough to make her open her mouth, Tsunayoshi shoved the spoon of vegetables into her mouth, Chrome's eyes widen as the bitter taste of vegetable filled her mouth, she wanted to spit the vegetable out, but with bossu holding onto her chin, she could only swallow the spoonful of vegetable. The process continued on for a few times until Tsunayoshi felt that Chrome had had enough vegetables to sustain her for the day.

"Bossu!" Chrome's eyes filled with tears as she pouted at him for his action. Tsunayoshi could only smile sheepishly, glad that he had accomplished his mission for the day. Tsunayoshi shrugged slightly and went back to eating his food while all the while ignoring Chrome's antic. Chrome was pouting for a while, however, as her bossu did not seemed to care about her, Chrome pouted one last time and went back to eating too, shoving the fish into her mouth and chewing on it hardly. Tsunayoshi could only chuckle slightly and was just glad that he was not the fish. They continued to eat in silence until Tsunayoshi finished his food and decided that he would like to watch his female guardian eat. Tsunayoshi smiled at Chrome as Chrome tried to spoon up the piece of fish with one hand, failing miserably and trying it again.

"Chrome, no playing with food," Tsunayoshi took the fork and spoon from Chrome and scooped the spoon of fish up, "Ahhhhh…" Chrome opened her mouth and willingly allowed Tsunayoshi to feed her some fish. After Chrome was finally done with her main course, she immediately reached out for the chocolate cake and wanted to retrieve her cutleries from her bossu, however, Tsunayoshi was having too much fun feeding Chrome. He used to feed Lambo and I-pin back in Japan, when Maman was busy with other things and the kids were needing their food. As he got to Italy, the chance to feed the kids got lesser and lesser as they started growing up. He could not even recall the last time he had spoon-fed someone. Watching Chrome eating by herself was fun, but being able to spoon-feed her was even better. And since he was supposed to pamper Chrome, well, spoon-feeding her is a way of pampering too right.

Chrome was staring at her bossu, as she reached up for her cutleries so that she can start devouring her chocolate cake, however, with her bossu refusing to give her back her cutleries, Chrome could only reach over the table to take another set of cutleries, but before Chrome could even reach for the cutleries, Tsunayoshi had already got the cutleries and placed them out of reach for her. Chrome's pout became more obvious, with her hands reaching for another set but the same thing happened again. The process happened again and again, with Tsunayoshi grabbing the set of cutleries and Chrome reaching for another set. Deviano poked his head through the door, wanting to check on the Decimo and his guardians's eating process and was wondering if he should place in more cutleries to allow the Decimo and his guardian continue on with their little game. However, as the female mist guardian seemed to be slightly angry and with her trident visibly stuck on her hand, Deviano decided to let the chance slip away and walked away from the dining room.

"Bossu…" Chrome whined softly, her hands reaching high up to get the last set of cutleries and watched in dismay as her bossu threw the set of cutleries behind him, with the cutleries landing on the top pile. Instead of apologizing for what he had done, Tsunayoshi however, had scooped up a bit of chocolate cake. Chrome stared in horror as she looked at her bossu scooping up the chocolate cake. First, he refused to give her back her cutleries, then he threw all the other set of cutleries available and now he dared to scoop up her chocolate cake. Chrome's grip on her trident tightened as her mind started to scramble together to find the best way to scare her bossu.

"Chrome, Ahhh…." Tsunayoshi placed the spoonful of chocolate cake in front of her. Chrome blinked at the chocolate cake and gulped, well, since he like spoon-feeding her and she liked eating chocolate cake, this seemed to be the only possible way that could satisfy both of their need. So, Chrome tilted her head slightly into a better angle and ate the spoonful of chocolate cake, indulging herself in the sweetness.


	3. Stormy Tuesday

_**A/N: First of all, apologize to all my readers who had been waiting for me to update this fanfiction. I am sooo sorry, I was busy with all my college assignments and I was really having a hard time finding time to write this chapter. **_

_**I had been having this idea on my mind for a while, this chapter is slightly different from the previous one, I had no clear idea of how Hayato was going to pamper Chrome, it was like a whole different kind of ideas. And hence, out came this chapter, filled up with all the ideas that I had in mind, including of him making breakfast for Chrome, protecting her and all… **_

_**But, I don't really know if you readers will like the idea or not, just in case you do not like it, just drop in and tell me, I would try to change it or see if I can do anything to improve this chapter. **_

_**Another thing that you reader can help me with, is by telling me if you would rather me update on weekdays or weekends. I would then choose a specific day where I would update my stories than. **_

_**Yorutsuki-Lunia: As usual, you are the first to review this chapter. Thank you so muchhie and I hope (fingers-crossed) that you would find this chapter as fluffy as the previous one too. **_

_**For all the other reviewers : SeoulXTusta, alicegx, KhrFan, chrystal1324, and little 101, I hope you will enjoy this chapter too.**_

Stormy Tuesday

-Sicily, Italy-

It was two in the afternoon and the sun was hanging highly up on the sky. The whole town was filled with all sorts of tourists and there were lots of activities going around. At the far end of the town, there was a five star hotel that was famous for its high rated services. This hotel had been built by one of the townspeople about four hundred years ago and had since been standing tall in the town. For four hundred years, the hotel had been visited by all sorts of people, from normal townspeople to celebrities and finally to the people lurking in the dark, the mafia people.

The sound of the phone ringing broke the silence in the room and had successfully woke the occupants in the room awake. Hayato Gokudera groaned in his sleep and sat up slowly, careful not to wake the girl sleeping next to him as he reached out for his phone. He flipped the phone open and answered the phone call, mumbling softly under in breath in fluent Italy and listening attentively to the other voice. His hand flew across the notepad quickly as he wrote down the few important points. Running his hand through his silver hair, he laid down on his back, trying to catch some sleep again. Chrome snuggled up closer towards him, yearning for his warmth as Hayato shifted his position slightly so that Chrome could get closer towards him. Buttoning the last few buttons of his red dress shirt, Hayato Gokudera, the storm guardian went back into their room. He clicked his tongue when he realized that the other occupant of the bed had not woke up yet. Pondering over the choice of waking up or allowing her to sleep, Hayato decided that the poor girl do deserve more time to rest, considering the fact that she was, away from home for the first time and was having problems sleeping in the plane up his ring with his flames, he released his box animal, Uri out. Uri purred softly and rubbed its cheek against Hayato's leg. Over the years, Hayato and Uri had been able to know each other more and was in better terms. Pointing over to Chrome who was sleeping on the bed, he gave a signal that Uri immediately understood as the cat slowly climbed up the bed and laid next to the girl, an attempt to help guard the girl for her master. Nodding, Hayato left the bedroom and entered the living room. Fishing out his phone from his front pocket, he phoned his Juudaime, Tsunayoshi Sawada, also publicly known as the Vongola Decimo.

"… Vongola Decimo speaking…"

"Juudaime! This is your storm guardian reporting in for duty! Chrome and I have safely reached Italy…" Hayato greeted his Juudaime as enthusiastically as he could through the phone. Truth to be told, he was sadden by the fact that he would not be able to stay next to his Juudaime and help serve him for the next few weeks as he was needed in Italy to solve a few problems for the Vongola Decimo. He was reluctant to take up this mission and would not have taken it up if not for his Juudaime requesting him to accompany Chrome to Italy.

"Hayato, I am glad that you have reached, I presume that you have reached without facing any troubles?"

"Hai! We had boarded flight number 0324 and had reached Italy at approximately 3'00 in the morning."

"I see, Hayato, shouldn't you be taking some rest now then? You can always report later, I just need to know you all are safe you know?"

"Please do not worry Juudaime, I have gotten enough rest. Besides I am always prepared to do anything for you Juudaime!"

"I know, but please don't strain yourself, alright? How is Chrome doing?"

"Chrome is currently still sleeping, I guess it is the jetlag acting up. But she is doing fine…"

"I see, alright, Hayato, please take care of her, you know how Chrome is when she is away…"

"Please do not worry Juudaime, I will take care of her for your sake…"

Hayato ended his conversation with his precious Juudaime. Clicking his phone off, he threw his phone on the sofa and went into the bedroom to check on Chrome. Said girl was still sleeping with her back facing the wall. Her chest was rising up and down due to her regular breathing rhythm and her purple hair was spread around the bed. She was hugging onto a pillow and Hayato had to admit that she looked adorable. Blushing softly, he closed the door and entered the kitchen in their suite. He looked around the kitchen and tied his silver hair up as he started to prepare for breakfast. He looked through all the ingredients that they had and was just wondering on what kind of breakfast he should make. With all these ingredients, he could prepare an American-styled breakfast, or Japanese style. He stared at the pack of flour in his hands and remembered a certain breakfast scene.

It was just 7 in the morning but all the guardians along with the Vongola Decimo had gathered in the family dining room to have breakfast together. When they had first moved into the mansion, Tsunayoshi Sawada was afraid that they might not have as much time to meet each other as they used to have due to the fact that they are now full-time mafia people and their offices are located all across the mansion, which may lead to them not meeting each other for a long time. Tsunayoshi had then decided that they should have at least one of the meals in the day together and it was decided that they would have breakfast together as it was only in the morning that all of them could squeeze out a bit of a time for Famiglia. It was a bright morning and Hayato had went into the dining room while bringing along with him the female mist guardian who was only half conscious. The scent of pancakes that filled the air had immediately woke the female guardian up and she was more than happy to have pancakes for breakfast. Hayato could remember that he saw her eating more than she usually does that day.

Checking on all the ingredients he had on his hands, Hayato Gokudera decided that he would make pancake for breakfast. Weighing the flour and scooping them into the large bowl, cracking the eggs and measuring the milk and water, Hayato Gokudera prepared the pancake batter with ease. While flipping the pancake to the other side, Hayato tapped his finger on the kitchen board in rhythm, sending off a signal to Uri. Uri who was currently standing guard next to the purple illusionists purred softly, slightly bored. Her ears perked up when she heard soft tapping sound, identifying those sound as the signal she was waiting for, Uri jumped onto the girl and started purring softly, licking her face and rubbing her cheeks. Chrome Dokuro stirred slightly in her dreams, waving her hand, she managed to knock Uri off her before going back into sleep. Uri blinked her eyes twice before purring loudly, obviously not amused by Chrome's gesture and jumped onto the girl again, kicking her legs and purring loudly at her ears. Chrome opened her eyes, staring at the cat before nodding softly.

Hayato was starting to plate their breakfast and was wondering if Uri had done her job when Chrome stepped into the kitchen. Her eyes still half close and Uri hot on her heels. Uri jumped up the kitchen stool and purred loudly, demanding attention from the hot tempered guardian. Placing a bowl of cat food in front of Uri, Hayato patted the cat and turned back to continue to serve breakfast. Chrome who was half asleep immediately opened her eyes when her brain interpreted the smell as pancakes. Her purple eye sparkled at the sight of hot fluffy pancakes and she was practically drooling over it. Hayato blinked his silver eyes and had to hold back his urge to smile. Hell, why was he even smiling now? He had to wake up 3 hours earlier to just prepare their mission and to make breakfast while that purple haired lady was just sleeping, sleeping and sleeping on the bed…

"Hayato…." Chrome whined softly, trying her best to get the storm's guardian's attention. Hayato looked at said girl before sighing and took his place at the table. Chrome immediately sat down and with a rushed out "Itadakimasu", she started to devour the pancakes staked on top of her plate. Her utensils moving quickly as she spread out the butter and poured a huge amount of maple syrup on the pancakes. Hayato sat at her opposite and enjoyed his own breakfast slowly, keeping up with his own pace while his eyes were focused on the papers on the table. Flipping through the papers, he narrowed his eyes when he read the main focus of their whole mission this time. Their trip to Sicily, Italy was never meant to be a holiday, they were actually sent down by the Vongola Decimo to meet with one of the new formed Famiglia, the _Sopportare_ Famiglia, with _Onesto Scallia_ as the head of the Famiglia. They had requested to be alliance with the Vongola Famiglia and the Decimo had decided that he would like his trusted guardians to meet with Onesto first before he make any decision.

Chrome placed down her utensils as she wiped her mouth clean. Her eye drifted across the table, whereby the storm guardian, Hayato Gokudera was sitting. She narrowed her eyes when she saw how his eating habits were. _Eating while reading, really, how can he multitask when he was supposed to be eating_, Chrome thought as she moved slightly nearer towards him, a plan forming up in her mid. Being an illusionists, she was trained to be a quick thinker as she was constantly required to form up new plans before her enemies could even figure out what her next move was. And hence, as her brain cells started transmitting and analyzing all the information, her body was unconsciously moving closer and closer towards Hayato. Hayato Gokudera blinked his eyes when the paper he was previously holding on his hands disappeared into thin air, narrowing his green eyes, he looked up and was staring straight into a purple eye.

"What the hell? Chrome, what are you doing?" Out of all the women that Hayato Gokudera had known, he had never really shown any respect at them, not that he did not want, but in his mind, the real women that deserve his respect was only his mother, Juudaime's mother, and Chrome. She started out as a vessel, however, as he got to know her, he had somehow developed some respect for her, which was weird, seeing that he had often denied her presence in the Famiglia in the first place.

"No reading while eating," Chrome huffed as she took away the piles of papers on the table and placed them away, far from his reach. She crossed her arms to make her point clear and Hayato Gokudera could only sigh in defeat.

"What?! I need to read that report before the mission…"

"No, No multitasking while eating…"

"Tsk, well, why not?"

"Is not good for your health…"

"Oh yeah, and who said that?"

"Bossu did…"

"…"

Hayato Gokudera almost choked on his piece of pancake the mention of his Juudaime. He looked up at Chrome and searched for any sign of her lying, but sadly, he found none. Chrome knew she had played her cards well when Hayato started to eat his breakfast properly, munching and eating up every bits of his breakfast while murmuring under his breath. He was speaking in such fluent Italian that Chrome was unable to catch what he was saying. Shrugging her shoulders, Chrome decided that she would rather not know what he was saying and instead diverted her attention onto the pile of papers.

It was summer time in Italy and there was no sign of any wind blowing in the area. The air was dry and the sun was just hanging on their heads, giving off as much heat energy as it could. Chrome fanned herself slightly as she took notice of her surroundings. Girls around her age were dressed in skimpy outfits that expose most of their body parts and being the traditional one, Chrome could never imagine herself being in such an outfit. However, as she walked down the street wearing a blazer, indigo dress shirt and pencil skirt, she could only wish that she had worn the other outfits she had. Sweat was trickling down her forehead and Chrome was starting to feel that the heat may be getting onto her as her vision blurred for a second. Realizing that she was falling behind, she immediately quickened up her pace to chase up with Hayato, who was standing several feet away from her. She could only sigh in relief when Hayato marched into an expensive looking restaurant, which she was sure, was fitted with lots of air Cond.

Hayato, being the gentleman he was, held the door open for Chrome as she walked in, and immediately slipped an arm around her waist, pulling her closer towards him as he led them to the private room he had reserved earlier. Chrome leant onto Hayato as she felt her body cool down slowly. She took the seat next to Hayato and rest for a while as Hayato started to review the purpose of them being in this restaurant with her. Chrome could only nod numbly and give short response at time, her vision was clearing up and she felt more energetic now. Hayato passed a cup of cold water to her and she gratefully drank it. The peaceful atmosphere surrounding the room was gone when the door was being rudely kicked open. A man, who seemed to be in his age of thirties walked into the room, with a few other men behind him. Hayato studied the man before him and acknowledged him as the don of the _Sopportare_ Famiglia, _Onesto Scallia._ He was definitely a sturdy man, with his broad chest and muscular arms, he seemed as though he could take out even Ryohei Sasagawa, the infamous sun guardian in a minute. However, combat fighting was usually their last resort during battles so Hayato still believe that with his bombs and Chrome's illusion, he could still be taken down if they were ever engaged in a battle.

Onesto Scallia studied the silver haired man in front of him, scoffing slightly when he realized that the Decimo had actually sent a man in such a small size to meet him. Unlike any of his boys, this young man in front of him was wearing an expensive business suit and had fingers so slender that he believed that he would be able to crack them into bits and pieces in just a second. Looking at the famous right hand man of the Vongola Decimo, Onesto can just imagine how pathetic that Vongola Decimo must be. However, he must say that the Decimo had good taste in choosing in female guardian, especially that lady standing behind the right hand man. She was short but lean, and had gorgeous violet eye although one of them was covered by a black eye patch with a chrome-colored skull. Onesto secretly craved for her body and was having different images of him bedding that lady.

Chrome Dokuro was quite aware of the meaning of the stare the don of the Soppotore Famiglia was giving her. Well, she might be dense and oblivious to her surrounding, however, after having met with so many different don from different Famiglia who were just constantly giving her the same kind of stare, she had got to understand the meaning behind the stare right. Clutching onto her bag tightly, Chrome moved slightly behind Hayato, removing her body from the don's sight. Hayato moved further forward and reached out his hand for a shake and Onesto did it, with lots of arrogant. Hayato narrowed his eyes slightly but said nothing as he moved to let the don and his Famiglia to be sitting as he led Chrome to her seat. However, before they could even move, Onesto reached out and yanked poor Chrome towards him, trapping her in front of his chest as his hot breath kept hitting the back of her neck, causing Chrome to shiver in fear as she looked at Hayato, eyes filled with tear that threatened to fall any moment now. Hayato hissed under his breath, having Chrome being taken away under his care was NEVER part of the plan.

"What the hell do yyou think you are doing?" Hayato glared at the man, hands reaching for his dynamites as he prepared himself for a fight. Onesto looked at him and back to Chrome before snickering, hands reaching out and caressing Chrome's cheek as Chrome bit her lips to refrain herself from screaming. Onesto let her go as he kissed his hand which had previously touched her cheek. Almost immediately, Chrome ran towards Hayato, burying herself in his chest as her shoulders shook in fear. Once again, Hayato hissed before sitting down, with Chrome next to him and their hands linked. Onesto could only shrug his shoulder as he took his place, his boys laughing their heads off behind him but he paid no attention to them.

"As proposed, Vongola Decimo would like to …" Hayato initiated the meeting, his other free hand placing the proposal on top of the paper, flipping it open and motioned for Onesto to read it. However, instead of paying attention to the proposal, Onesto was instead paying more attention to Chrome. The feeling of her smooth skin against his hand was still lingering in his mind and Onesto just could not wait to try her out in bed.

The meeting went on not as smoothly as Hayato had wished. That man had dared to lay hand on the _flower of the Vongola Famiglia_ and that was enough to send Hayato ticking off, hands itching to send those dozens of dynamites he had stored towards _that bastard_ and his so called Famiglia. Hayato was no one's idiot, he was a genius, and the few person that he ever respected were all in the Famiglia, which was just great. Although he was a genius, Hayato never ever once looked down on others, he was rude sometimes, but he knew of the importance to be polite at times, such as when trying to get a mafia famiglia to form an alliance with the Vongola. However, the fact that Onesto was not even paying attention, and he dared to swear that that bastard was most probably having dirty thinking right here right now, was just enough to send Hayato crazy. Chrome sat next to him all the time, quiet as usual, but definitely not because she was shy but because she was still shocked with the treatment Onesto had given her. She was the only female mist guardian, and as much as the other guardians had tried to protect her, she was still sometimes exposed to rude behavior by some of the dons of the other famiglia. However, those dons had known when to stop and they would never ever dared to cross the line, but now, Onesto had crossed the line that none had ever crossed and just the thought of it was enough to send Chrome shivering away.

As Chrome sat on the bed, hair still dripping wet due to the fact that she had just had her bath, her heart was still beating fast as she remembered the event that happen just hours ago. She could feel her blood run cold and her face must had been pale. She could only bit her lip at that moment to prevent herself from screaming and releasing her illusions. As the memory of that event passed through her mind again and again, Chrome started shaking and she was feeling cold and all. Hayato, who was previously on the phone with Tsuna, immediately rushed into the room when he realized that Chrome was hyperventilating. He ran his hand on her back, drawing soothing circles as he tried to calm her down. He reached an arm out and pulled her into his embrace, his warmth surrounding her. Chrome slowly regained her normal breathing pattern and she felt herself relaxing in Hayato's embrace. Running his hand through her wet hair, Hayato sighed before leaving her on the bed and walking into the bathroom to grab a towel. He gently ran his hand through her hair, soaking the towel with water as he dried her hair for her. Then, he picked up her comb and combed her hair, untangling her hair in the process and ensuring that he was not exerting too much pressure on her hair scalp that may cause her to feel pain.

"Thanks, Hayato…" Chrome blushed slightly at his attention, she was not a child that always deemed for attention, she was not even a child to start with, however, when under the care of the Vongola guardians, Chrome could feel herself being downgraded back to a 5 year old child. Hayato just shrugged slightly, he was not really talkative to start with, obviously not as unsocial as Hibari was, but when he was given the chance to take care of a girl, well, he did rather let his actions do the talking. Lifting up the girl, who he deemed as too weak to walk now, he placed her on the sofa and sat on the piano chair. Delicate fingers lifting the piano cover up as his fingers ran across the black and white keyboard, filling the whole room with music that was quick to put Chrome into deep sleep.

Hayato wrinked his nose at the sight of Chrome shoving another cake down her throat, his eyes wander around the cake shop as he prayed that no one would notice him sitting here. He shifted his legs once in a while, feeling quite uncomfortable for being the only, and he meant it, ONLY man in the whole cake shop, and the fact that he was hearing giggles from all over his side just made him felt worst. He should never, ever had decided that bringing Chrome to the cake shop was a good idea. Hell, he should not even be thinking such a thing too. But then, he guessed it was worth it when he saw the brilliant smile plastered on Chrome's face.

**Omake**

The whole meeting room was filled with a tense atmosphere as everyone in the room tried their best to absorb every information that the storm guardian had just said. Kyouya was the first to move, with his tonfas showing and an aura of "I-will-bite-you-to-death" surrounding him. Mukuro was next, his trident was in his hands and he was kufufu-ing non-stop, probably already having a plan to execute the don of the _Sopportore _Famiglia. Reborn went next, his fedora down, covering his eyes and Leon in the form of a gun. Ryohei and Takeshi moved at the same time, Ryohei shouting "Extreme" all the while as Takeshi calmly picked up his sword. Lambo yawned softly, his hands behind his head but his horns visible. Tsunayoshi shared a glance with his right hand man before moving along with the group, ready to get on the plane and to the _Sopportore _Famiglia mansion…..


End file.
